Rice Lobster
Rice Lobster (米ロブスター Mai Robusutā) is a species of giant lobster, that produces a top-level rice in its body. It is one of Gourmet World species that has been successfully transported and adapted into the Human World. Anatomy Rice Lobster has an appearance of a giant lobster with golden, silver and bronze color. It has four large claws instead of two and blades on sides of its tail. Its Gourmet World ancestor looks very similarly, left for its huge size difference. The Rice Lobster in Gourmet World has linings of all the colors of rainbow and grows many spikes on nearly all places of its shell. Behavior Rice Lobster has a natural instinct of searching for delicious and tasty ingredients to eat. They sometimes venture out of their waters, but they mostly remain in their rivers and lakes. They tend to be territorial and would never give up fighting if it were for a delicious ingredient. Powers and Abilities Rice Lobsters are known for their extremely hard shells, as well as claws that can create shockwaves underwater by snapping. They also have a considerably long livespan of over 100 years. Its Gourmet World ancestor, however, is far more powerful. While its shell can protect it from intense temperatures and shocks, its claws can shatter a mountain from a great distance with the power of its snap. Their lifespan is also far greater than their Human World's descendants, over 2,000 years. As Food Over the course of its life, Rice Lobsters gather savoriness of the ingredients they eat in their body. In the moment of death, but only natural death, all of the gathered savoriness is transformed into a high-quality rice. The kind of this rice is somewhat dependent on what the lobster ate during its life, but most of the probability depends on the luck of the person opening its shell. The most common result will be Bronze Rice. This kind of rice is naturally sweet and needs only a slight amount of preparation to be turned into delicious mochi. Lucky ones will acquire Silver Rice. This type of rice is perfect for sushi, with its texture and slightly salty taste. The luckiest ones will gain Golden Rice. This is the rarest and the most delicious type of rice one can gain from Rice Lobster in Human World, and with easy preparation, it can be turned into phenomenal sake. If, however, the lobster has been eating disgusting or hazardous ingredients during its life, or it was perhaps killed, the rice forming it is known as Black Rice, and it is highly poisonous. It is said that the Rice Lobster from Gourmet World has a rice delicious beyond imagination hidden in its body, that has colors of all the gems in the world, the Gem Rice, and that discovering it takes an enormous amount of luck. Gallery GoldRice.png|Rice Lobster's Golden Rice.|link=Rice Lobster Golden Rice SilverRice.png|Rice Lobster's Silver Rice|link=Rice Lobster Silver Rice. BronzeRice.png|Rice Lobster's Bronze Rice.|link=Rice Lobster Bronze Rice BlackLobsterRice.png|Rice Lobster's Black Rice. Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Crustacean Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Under Construction Category:Special Preparation Ingredient